And They Call It Bobby Love
And They Call It Bobby Love is the fourth episode of King of the Hill Season 3, 39th episode overall. Sarah Michelle Gellar guest-stars as Marie. The title is a play on the Paul Anka song "And They Call It Puppy Love". Synopsis Hank and his friends are dumbstruck by the sudden appearance of an abandoned couch, sitting right in the very spot where they normally stand in the common alley. An outraged Hank telephones the City and demands that the furniture be removed. But when the City fails to respond after a reasonable length of time, Hank declares that the group should move it themselves. Before the men take action, however, Bill sits down on the soft couch. He's soon joined by the other men, who come to realize they can now drink beer, chat and be comfortable, all at the same time. As Bobby makes his way through the hallways of Tom Landry Middle School, he encounters a fourteen year old student named Marie, who is acting as hall monitor. Knowing he is late for class, Bobby tells her his name is "Ramon Tavares" in hopes of evading detention. Marie laughs at Bobby's ploy and sends him on his way without a penalty. As time passes, Marie grows more and more enamored of Bobby's clownish antics. As their friendship grows, Marie tells Bobby that she is a vegetarian; Bobby decides to follow suit. As Bobby and Marie walk down the common alley one evening, they discover the couch. The pair sit down, and soon after, Marie pulls Bobby close and kisses him. Bobby, somewhat nervous at first, kisses her back. As quickly as the kissing started, Marie breaks the kiss and walks off. The next morning, Bobby tells his parents about his new girlfriend, much to the concern of Peggy. Meanwhile, Kahn finds Hank and his friends sitting on the couch in the alley. He explains that it was he who abandoned the furniture, as it is rife with cat urine. But this does not faze the others, who have gone so far as to have installed beer can holders into the couch's arms and a custom-made overhead shade. Eventually, the City makes its way to dispose the couch, but since Hank and his friends have been used to the couch, they refuse to give it up. The City then declares that if the couch is not being used, it will be taken away. Bobby grows more and more infatuated with Marie. But the more he pursues his love, the more she pulls away. One evening, Marie stops by the Hill residence and picks up Bobby. They travel to a party, where Bobby grows sickened by the sight of Marie dancing with other boys. Marie tells Bobby that they are just friends and are not a serious romantic couple. Bobby is devastated by the "break up" and bursts into tears. Marie tries to console him by kissing him on the forehead, to whom Bobby mistakes this as a form of love; Marie, having enough, then decides to leave to rejoin the party. Bobby tries to change Marie's mind by behaving in a clownlike manner, but when Marie ignores his advances, Bobby sinks into a deep depression. Later, Hank and Peggy take Bobby to The Panhandler Steakhouse where, as luck would have it, Marie and her parents are also dining (despite being vegetarians). Bobby deliberately orders the largest steak on the menu, one that, if consumed in an hour, is free of charge. As the upset, vegetarian Marie looks on in anger, Bobby downs every last morsel of the 72 ounce slab of beef while Hank, Peggy, and the other patrons cheer him on (including Marie's parents). When Bobby eats the final piece of beef, Marie is left disgusted. After returning home, Hank and his friends find to their shock that the couch is gone. As Connie looks on, Bobby doubles over and vomits; at first, Connie thinks Bobby is vomiting because of the "break up", but after learning that he ate the 72 ounce beef, she is satisfied and asks Bobby if he could come watch TV with her after he's finished. During the end credits, a scene is shown were it is revealed that Bill was the one who took the couch for himself. Other Languages *And They Call It Bobby Love/Other Languages Quotes *And They Call It Bobby Love/Quotes Credits *And They Call It Bobby Love/Credits Stinger Quote Marie: "There's a couch in the alley!" Trivia *On the part where Bobby is lying on the floor and listing to music, the song that is playing when Hank walks in and says "At least his taste in music has improved" is "There's a Tear in My Beer" by Hank Williams, and later re-recorded by his son Hank Williams, Jr. in 1988 (jobs). In King of the Marie this song is replaced with DJ Kayslay's "I Never Liked Ya Ass." *Connie did have a crush on Bobby during the beginning of the episode. *Luanne is shown to have her hair growing back. *During the closing credits, when Bill is talking over the phone, the animation shifts and becomes slightly different. *This episode was the winner of a Primetime Emmy Award in 1999 for Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming Less Than One Hour). *Starting with this episode, Richard Appel joins King of the Hill as an executive producer and showrunner. Appel had previously worked on The Simpsons. *This is the second time the "72 ounce beef" challege was shown, the first was from The Company Man where Mr. Holloway quits after only taken one bite. *Bobby introduced his Yiddish-accented "Vat are you talking about?" spiel in this episode. He would flesh it out in Season 4's episode "Rodeo Days". *When Peggy first sees Marie at the restaurant, she comments "Oh now it makes sense; she looks just like me." However Marie looks absolutely nothing like Peggy. *Marie is shown as being a Hall Monitor at Tom Landry Middle School. It should be noted that this episode takes place before Emily, the eventual permanent Hall Monitor made her debut. Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 3) Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki